Mensonges à répétition
by Coming-On
Summary: Quand les non-dits s'accumulent...Les problèmes ne sont jamais loin. SQ.
1. The Truth

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Me voici de retour avec ce qui est censé être un OS.

L'histoire est venue d'un petit défi personnel dans lequel je voulais mettre quelques non-dits en forme.

J'ai tenu à faire assez vite pour ne pas vous laissez des plombes sans récit à lire, donc pardonnez-moi si vous trouvez cela d'une banalité monstre au niveau du style d'écriture.

Si une majorité de personnes se manifestent…Mon cerveau a une suite de rechange (peut-être plusieurs parce que dès qu'on commence, on s'y met pour un moment…) sinon je resterais avec cette fin qui bizarrement me plaît bien.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Give me strength to face the truth, the doubt within my soul_**

 ** _Donne-moi la force de faire face à la vérité, au doute dans mon âme_**

* * *

Emma Swan grommela.

Alors qu'elle était sereinement allongée aux côtés de Regina, la puissante sonnerie de son téléphone portable raisonna à travers la chambre.

C'est à contrecœur qu'elle repoussa la soie qui l'entourait.

Elle s'éloigna des mèches brunes éparpillées contre son épaule, de la paume fermement installée sur sa clavicule et de la cuisse galbée posée entre ses jambes le plus délicatement possible.

La blonde déposa un baiser sur les lèvres endormies, tout en contemplant la beauté naturelle qui lui était offerte avant de quitter la pièce.

Le shérif dévala les marches silencieusement avant d'identifier le nom de l'interlocuteur qui insistait.

 **\- Oui ?** demanda-t-elle, tout en arrivant dans la cuisine.

Elle passa une main sur le radiateur de la salle, regrettant presque d'être descendue en boxer et t-shirt moulant.

 **\- J'ai reçu le résultat de votre prise de sang !** informa l'émetteur de l'appel.

Emma enclencha la machine à café tout en triturant nerveusement ses boucles négligées.

Elle avait contacté le médecin local il y a quelques jours pour effectuer des analyses tant sa santé la préoccupait.

Les nausées dévastaient ses moments de répits et la fatigue l'obligeait souvent à écourter ses journées de travail.

La blonde s'était secrètement rendu à l'hôpital pour ne pas alarmer sa famille, mais elle restait persuadée qu'un virus ou qu'une bactérie s'acharnait sur son système immunitaire.

 **\- C'est positif !** déclara Whale, qui avait vérifié le bilan deux fois de suite tant il était sidéré par les conclusions scientifiques qui en découlaient.

Les soupçons d'Emma étaient fondés.

Ce simple bout de papier allait ruiner sa relation idyllique avec la mairesse.

 **\- Bonjour mon amour…** chuchota une voix en arrière-plan.

L'odeur du café fraîchement préparé avait visiblement attirée Regina hors de son lit.

La jeune femme embrassa le cou encore criblé de suçons de sa partenaire, puis encercla la peau laiteuse de celle-ci dans un peignoir.

Surprise par l'arrivée inopinée de la brune, Emma opta pour une tactique qui déstabilisa le praticien.

Regina ne prêterait jamais d'attention à la conversation si la personne au combiné était une femme qui la détestait.

 **\- Tu veux que je m'occupe de Neal pour le week-end ?** lança Emma, comme si elle parlait à sa mère.

Les doigts fins qui s'étaient infiltrés sous le haut de la blonde la délaissèrent rapidement pour la préparation du petit-déjeuner.

Depuis qu'Emma fréquentait officiellement Regina, Snow et David s'accordaient pour que le couple se déchire.

Leur dernière tentative avait presque été un succès quand l'emprise maternelle avait convaincue Robin d'étaler son soda sur un chemisier neuf et blanc éclatant de Regina.

La mairesse avait naturellement retiré le vêtement tâché pour dissiper la tâche dans les toilettes du _Granny's_ et Robin s'était entêté à la suivre pour se confondre en excuses.

La vision qu'avait eue Emma en rejoignant sa compagne avait été terrible.

Regina avait été en soutien-gorge devant l'homme qu'elle avait quitté pour la blonde caractérielle.

Le quiproquo avait été résolu depuis, mais la détermination de Snow était toujours aussi grande pour récupérer sa fille sous son toit.

 **\- Vous devez en parlez à Regina !** insista le clinicien, qui trouvait la parade sélectionnée trop enfantine.

Emma détestait avoir recours à des malversations tordues qui alimenteraient certainement une grosse dispute, mais elle ne pouvait envisager la séparation qui lui serait fatale.

Ces derniers mois, la blonde avait perdu trop de proches pour rajouter Regina à la liste macabre qu'elle tenait.

L'ambition d'Ingrid lui avait été mortelle et sa disparition avait causée énormément de chagrin au shérif.

Henry évitait souvent Emma depuis que Robin refusait que l'adolescent côtoie Roland suite à sa rupture avec la mairesse.

Snow était trop distante envers sa fille depuis que Regina avait informé l'institutrice que ses projets de mariage avec Emma allaient se concrétiser, même si la professeur évoquait inlassablement la mémoire de Léopold.

David, lui, se contentait de suivre les ambitions de sa femme pour ne pas subir des remontrances ou pire, un fâcheux divorce.

Il clamait, telle une propagande, que le rejet cesserait une fois qu'Emma se détacherait de la brune.

La seule réponse du shérif avait été de prendre ses effets personnels et de s'installer dans le luxueux manoir.

Regina avait été exemplaire, embellissant au maximum le quotidien de sa partenaire depuis que la famille de celle-ci maintenait ses retranchements.

 **\- Tout va bien ?** demanda la mairesse, qui avait été obligé de secouer la silhouette figée à ses côtés pour la sortir de sa transe.

Emma avait automatiquement raccroché quand son auditeur avait élevé la voix pour l'avertir.

Les consignes de Whale étaient pourtant judicieuses.

Le courrier finirait par arriver avec une enveloppe révélant sa visite médicale clandestine.

Les ongles parfaitement entretenus et vernis de la brune finiraient par déchiqueter l'encolure.

Il ne serait alors plus question d'omission, mais de trahison.

 **\- Ça ira mieux quand j'aurais mon câlin du matin !** répondit la concernée, en se réfugiant dans l'étreinte réconfortante qu'on lui proposait.

Regina savoura le contact, le toucher expert qui effleurait ses hanches pour la faire frissonner.

Emma était rarement expansive, si bien que chaque moment tendre provenant de sa personne était à profiter longuement.

Tout en restant blottie contre le corps frêle, la brune attrapa du chocolat dans un placard pour concocter la boisson préférée de sa compagne.

Alors qu'elle allait y ajouter un soupçon de cannelle, Emma replaça l'épice sur l'étagère.

L'odeur poudreuse qui en réchappait n'avait rien de positif sur l'odorat trop réceptif du shérif.

 **\- Je suis un peu barbouillée !** clama-t-elle, pour justifier ce soudain renoncement.

Regina fronça les sourcils, étonnée d'un tel revirement.

L'état d'Emma devait être assez fâcheux pour refuser un de ses ingrédients fétiches.

Regina se promettait de remédier à ces problèmes digestifs en achetant la médication nécessaire.

 **\- Tu as acheté des pattes d'ours ?!** s'écria celle-ci, en ouvrant le frigidaire pour confectionner une omelette.

Regina laissait sa conjointe sélectionner quelques aliments riches et caloriques pour certaines soirées conviviales avec Henry, mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à voir une énorme quantité de pâtisseries sur les rayons frais.

 **\- C'est Zelena qui a tout fait !** répondit Emma, qui reniait l'accusation.

La blonde se délectait du fondant au chocolat et des petites pépites disposées à l'intérieur de chaque part.

Devant l'exploit culinaire et l'enchantement qu'exprimait Emma en avalant un morceau, Regina fulmina.

La rousse l'irritait vraiment à s'approprier les faveurs du shérif.

Elle voyait clair dans le jeu de son aînée, dont l'objectif était de métamorphoser l'unique amitié qui lui était accordée en un amour inébranlable.

De plus, quand Emma s'acharnait parfois à défendre Zelena, Regina percevait un enclin qui l'alarmait fortement et contre lequel elle luttait avec vigueur.

 **\- Elle voulait me remercier pour lui avoir acheté les pots de peintures !** expliqua Emma, qui appréhendait la crise de jalousie qui allait suivre.

Quand Zelena s'était installée dans sa mythique ferme sans aucun revenu, Emma avait été la première à lui porter assistance pour quelques travaux.

Elle avait été la seule à croire en la réhabilitation de la rouquine, à lui attribuer une seconde chance tout comme la mairesse y avait eue droit.

Regina, qui avait difficilement digéré le fait qu'on libère sa sœur, s'était abstenue de tout effort.

La brune craignait que l'insouciance et la naïveté de sa compagne engendrent de nouveaux ennuis à leur communauté.

 **\- C'est étrange, mais elle ne m'a pas remercié de l'avoir laissé fouiller mon placard…** déclara Regina, qui supportait mal le manque de décence et de courtoisie de Zelena à son égard.

La concernée s'insinuait dans la grande demeure à toute heure pour extirper des vêtements à sa cadette sans l'avertir au préalable.

 **\- Dois-je te rappeler que c'est ta sœur ?** lança Emma, qui déplorait l'insuffisance de tolérance.

Regina restait sur ses acquis : à savoir que Zelena était manipulatrice, exécrable et dépourvue de bonnes manières.

Zelena ne tolérait toujours pas le manque de respect de sa cadette, notamment la gifle qu'elle avait reçue et elle rêvait fortement de lui rendre la pareille.

Les deux femmes n'arrivaient jamais à dialoguer correctement, sans que la conversation soit stérile ou qu'elle ne dérive sur une envie de s'affronter.

La magie fusait alors et quelques bâtiments précieux en subissaient les effets.

 **\- Et ça lui donne le droit de voler toutes mes robes ou de s'infiltrer chez moi ?** s'enquit Regina, qui ne possédait plus aucun habit noir ou sombre.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel, un brin de shopping arrangerait le déficit.

La blonde admettait que Zelena et sa pimpante curiosité s'imposaient dans le manoir sans y être invitées, mais Regina ne faisait pas mieux en jetant tous les paniers de pommes vertes disposés dans la cuisine.

La Reine pouvait prétexter que l'acidité du fruit était mauvaise pour son estomac, mais la vérité était toute autre.

 **\- Elle a cassé la fenêtre du salon deux fois avec son maudit balais…** murmura la brune, qui déplorait les déboires consécutifs qu'elle devait en plus nettoyer et arranger.

Emma entama discrètement le café dédié à celle qui confessait ses tracas.

 **\- Laisse-lui le temps de s'habituer à la civilité !** répliqua la blonde, convaincue que Zelena finirait par utiliser la marche comme moyen de locomotion.

Regina hocha silencieusement la tête, les pupilles claires arrivaient à lui donner un peu d'espoir.

Après tout, Emma était la mieux placée pour canaliser l'énergie de Zelena.

 **\- Tu viens ?** demanda le shérif, qui s'armait d'un plateau pour y disposer les tasses et rejoindre l'étage plus facilement.

Regina ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la belle et paresseuse initiative.

Elle se voyait déjà déshabiller sa compagne, l'embrasser férocement et l'entendre gémir avec passion.

 **\- Laisse-moi finir les tartines et j'arrive…** chuchota-t-elle, en étalant du beurre sur du pain.

La mine crispée de la brune indiquait qu'un mensonge était prononcé, mais Emma ne s'attarda pas sur ce fait.

Elle avait hâte de cajoler la brune sous les couvertures.

Il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'un moment de détente pour bien commencer la journée.

(...)

Regina soupira.

Elle n'arrivait pas à cacher sa nervosité.

C'est avec une grande délicatesse qu'elle souleva l'écrin qui reposait dans une poche de son peignoir favori.

 **\- Emma n'acceptera jamais d'épouser la Méchante Reine…** murmura-t-elle, dépitée.


	2. Beneath the Rose

Bonjour !

Je vous remercie pour vos encouragements, ça fait plaisir !

Vous êtes maintenant visiblement habitués à mes soulèvements ambigus et je suis contente qu'on y adhère.

Je ne l'avais pas précisé et ça n'a pas eu l'air de vous déranger dans la lecture, mais l'histoire se situe en fin de _saison 4_ après l'idée de l'auteur mais avant qu'Emma ne sombre. Vous me suivez ?

Ensuite, il y a un _**léger rated M**_ à la fin de ce chapitre donc ne soyez pas choqués.

Vous pouvez naturellement passer les lignes, ça ne changera rien à votre compréhension.

* * *

En retour aux commentaires que j'ai reçus :

 **-** **Swanqueen110701** **:** La réponse à ta question sera explicite dans une suite, mais pas celle-ci.

 **\- Lily :** Je suis trop contente de te retrouver ! Tu me suis partout dans mes idées, c'est génial !

Il y a un début de réponse à tes questions ici, tu m'en diras des nouvelles :)

 **\- Math :** Tu as également la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre ! En tout cas, merci de lire !

 **\- Serieslover44 :** Comme on se retrouve ! Merci d'être assidue dans tout ce que j'entreprends !

 **\- Oncerandothers :** On dirait que ta demande a été entendue !

\- **Menolly :** La vérité va péter très bientôt, mais arme-toi car ça va valser…

- **Junkie :** Tes review sont toujours une vraie motivation et une bonne dose de rire !

J'étais vraiment partie dans l'idée d'un OS, tu sais un petit truc pour appâter et vite fermé en deux mouvements, mais tu sais convaincre !

Cette histoire est liée à celle que je t'ai un peu expliquée, mais je l'ai un peu remaniée.

* * *

 _ **Is it a sin to seek the truth, the truth beneath the rose ?**_

 _ **Est-ce un pêché que de vouloir rechercher la vérité, la vérité sous la rose ?**_

* * *

Emma était assise à son bureau.

Après avoir lézardé au lit avec sa bien-aimée, elle s'était rapidement habillée pour finir quelques rapports bien que son teint s'apparentait trop à de la porcelaine et que son estomac tumultueux ne l'encourageait pas à affronter la pluie.

Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, l'esprit du shérif était focalisé sur un tout autre objet qu'un amas de papiers à consulter.

Elle tenait entre ses mains une plaquette contraceptive remplie.

La jeune femme n'utilisait plus ces hormones depuis qu'elle fréquentait exclusivement la mairesse.

Les précautions n'étaient plus d'aucunes utilités et pourtant, la blonde était enceinte.

Emma allait devoir se soumettre à d'autres examens pour déterminer l'origine de l'accident, mais elle priait pour que l'enfant à venir n'implique pas Killian avec qui elle avait eu brièvement une liaison avant que Regina lui confesse ses sentiments.

La brune incendiaire allait rompre en apprenant le début de grossesse.

 **\- Emma ?**

La concernée sursauta à la diction de son prénom, dissimulant rapidement la preuve qu'elle exhibait dans un tiroir.

Emma soupira en rencontrant le sourire niais de Snow dans l'embrasure de la porte.

La dernière fois que l'institutrice était venue au poste, elle s'était permis d'inviter Henry à un repas convivial tout en interdisant à sa fille d'y apparaître s'il fallait s'accommoder de Regina à table.

Emma avait été tellement blessée par l'initiative de sa mère que même le dîner en tête à tête de substitution préparé par Regina n'avait pas été suffisant pour guérir les maux.

 **\- Que veux-tu ?!** demanda le shérif, déjà trop énervée pour supporter un affront supplémentaire.

L'aînée s'avança prudemment, comme si l'absence de toute salutation l'effrayait.

Emma se forçait à résister au terrible besoin d'être réconfortée et conseillée par son invitée.

 **\- J'ai quelque chose pour toi !** clama Snow, en déposant un paquet entouré de feutrine sur le bois verni.

La blonde se leva doucement, s'agrippant au meuble pour éviter de chanceler si un malaise venait la compromettre.

Son corps lui insufflait de nombreux moments de faiblesse malgré la nourriture qu'elle ingurgitait.

 **\- C'est la robe d'Ingrid…** murmura Emma, en déballant le bien qu'on lui offrait.

La jeune femme effleura l'étoffe, le délicat tissu contenant encore le parfum de la défunte.

Quand Ingrid avait disparue en une nuée de flocons, les morceaux de verres et le vêtement étaient restés intacts, comme témoin de la tragédie.

Emma avait enserrée la dentelle jusqu'à ce que ses nerfs deviennent engourdis et que les éclats s'incrustent dans son épiderme.

La blonde s'était résolue à tout lâcher uniquement lorsque Regina l'avait rejointe pour remplacer l'habit par une solide épaule sur laquelle s'épancher.

Par la suite, la robe avait été à l'honneur dans ses cauchemars, souvent représentée tailladée et sanguinolente.

Regina avait été patiente, assez tolérante pour calmer sa compagne lorsque celle-ci se débattait furieusement dans ses rêves.

La mairesse recevait parfois certains coups, mais elle restait solidaire et toujours aussi transie de l'adorable blonde.

Pour la première fois depuis le décès d'Ingrid, Emma envisageait tout ce qui l'avait tourmenté de manière positive.

La robe, adaptée à sa taille, serait le choix idéal quand son mariage serait célébré.

 **\- Elle te revient de droit, non ?** s'enquit Snow, pour briser le silence glacial et ambiant.

Tout en repliant correctement le cadeau, Emma se focalisait maintenant sur sa conjointe.

Regina ne voudrait jamais l'épouser, pas après la première cérémonie à laquelle on l'avait forcée.

Le shérif effaça ce projet de sa tête pour se concentrer sur sa mère, qui attendait visiblement un peu de reconnaissance.

Emma lui accorda un peu de crédit en entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux qui réclamaient un doux contact.

Le geste n'équivalait pas un vrai et gros rapprochement, mais c'était un bon début.

Le shérif finirait par craquer et se résoudre à revenir vivre dans l'appartement familial.

 **\- Tu as de la fièvre !** s'exclama la professeur, choquée par la température élevée qui se dégageait de l'épiderme qu'elle touchait.

La tension de la blonde s'était accrue pour une raison inconnue.

Son myocarde battait si fort contre sa cage thoracique qu'Emma esquissa une petite grimace de douleur.

Elle en retira même sa veste en cuir pour respirer plus convenablement.

La pièce lui semblait être soudain un sauna et elle hésita à ouvrir la fenêtre avant de se résigner pour ne pas alarmer Snow.

 **\- Juste quelques bouffées de chaleur…** narra-t-elle, pour justifier ses symptômes inhabituels.

Snow fronça les sourcils, décelant l'imposture en quelques minutes.

La brune envisageait le pire, privilégiant l'effet d'un sort lancé par sa pire ennemie pour lui nuire.

 **\- C'est Regina, c'est ça ?!** demanda-t-elle, imaginant très bien la mairesse abuser de ses pouvoirs pour affecter l'organisme d'Emma.

Le shérif leva les yeux au ciel, lassée d'entendre toujours le prénom de sa conjointe dès qu'un problème se profilait.

 **\- C'est juste un début de grippe !** répondit la blonde, agacée que sa mère s'immisce dans son couple.

Il était obligatoire de ne rien dévoiler pour ne pas rendre l'affaire publique, car Snow était loin d'être discrète au sujet des naissances à venir.

 **\- Elle te l'a transmise ?!** s'époumona l'institutrice, irritée que des microbes s'échangent et que personne ne se soigne en restant chez soi.

Emma foudroya son interlocutrice du regard.

Elle n'avait pas agrée à cette rencontre pour se disputer, mais plutôt pour envisager un traité de paix.

 **\- Regina n'est pas responsable de tous les malheurs qui s'abattent sur moi ! C'est clair ?** trancha le shérif, en haussant le ton.

La blonde clarifiait les faits pour que Snow comprenne à quel point Regina était dépourvue de méchanceté.

La mairesse n'était en rien coupable si elle était enceinte.

C'était tout simplement une erreur de parcours, du moins c'est ce qu'elle s'efforçait à croire pour le moment.

 **\- Je dérange, peut-être ?**

Emma élimina toute la pression qui s'accumulait dans ses muscles à l'écoute de la personne qui venait d'arriver et de l'interrompre.

Regina, radieuse, s'avançait vers celle qu'elle aimait.

 **\- On se revoit ce week-end ?** lança Emma, pour préserver l'alibi qu'elle avait débité au téléphone.

L'institutrice fut désarçonnée.

Le ton d'Emma avait été si ferme qu'il l'avait déstabilisée.

 **\- Ce week-end ?** s'enquit –elle, surprise que sa fille désire la revoir alors qu'elle continuait sans la moindre compassion à éloigner les deux âmes-sœurs.

Snow hocha finalement la tête, ce qui soulagea immédiatement Emma.

Heureusement que sa mère avait répondu rapidement car une lueur teintée de doute avait voilée les pupilles noisette de la mairesse.

(...)

Une fois Snow partie, Emma s'était immédiatement décontractée.

Regina s'était jetée sur les lèvres pulpeuses de la blonde tout en dévoilant le bouquet de roses qu'elle avait achetés.

 **\- C'est pour moi ?!** interrogea le shérif, à la vue des fleurs resplendissantes.

Depuis quelques jours, la mairesse enchaînait les démonstrations d'affections pour qu'Emma saisisse l'envie de mariage qui devenait vitale pour la Reine.

Regina n'était malheureusement pas assez douée avec les longs discours et les occasions étaient souvent reportées.

Snow s'était même désignée pour intercepter la bague avant que la demande soit orchestrée.

 **\- Non, c'est pour ton père…** plaisanta la brune, qui éclata de rire en se représentant la mine effarouchée de Snow suite à sa taquinerie.

Emma était émue, touchée qu'on l'estime autant.

Elle avait secrètement compté le nombre de roses qui correspondait exactement au nombre de jours qu'elle passait dans le manoir depuis qu'elle avait emménagée sous le regard perplexe des habitants.

 **\- Elles sont vraiment belles !** clama la blonde, qui n'avait jamais reçue ce genre d'investissement avec Killian et Neal.

Regina était heureuse d'avoir réussi son œuvre.

Les conseils de Ruby étaient vraiment bien avisés, surtout quand la serveuse lui avait accordé l'entière disposition du _Granny's_ pour élaborer sa demande en mariage.

La louve lui avait même promis de décorer la pièce.

 **\- Que dirais-tu de t'aérer l'esprit au restaurant ce soir ?** lança Regina, toute excitée d'arriver enfin à sa quête.

La mairesse dissimulait ses craintes du mieux possible, notamment cette petite voix qui lui rappelait qu'Emma n'était pas prête après avoir cumulé les déceptions amoureuses.

 **\- Miss Mills aurait une idée derrière la tête ?** quémanda Emma, sur un ton mielleux.

La jeune femme avait déboutonné légèrement le chemisier de la brune pour embrasser son cou hâlé.

Regina avait en échange détaché la ceinture qui retenait le jean moulant de sa partenaire, pour avoir accès à son intimité toute trempée.

La peau d'Emma était un peu chaude, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas.

 **\- J'en ai plusieurs mêmes…** chuchota la brune, en plantant ses dents contre la jugulaire d'Emma qui laissa échapper un long gémissement de plaisir.

Les deux amantes furent malheureusement arrêtées dans leur élan.

Une intruse venait de gâcher l'échange charnel.

 **\- Bonjour !** déclara celle-ci, toute pimpante.

Regina s'écarta immédiatement d'Emma pour se vêtir convenablement et fixer avec mépris celle qui la défiait du regard.

Zelena Mills avait le sourire aux lèvres.


	3. I Hate You

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Comment ça vous vous attendiez au prochain chapitre de **Troubles** ?

J'avoue qu'il nécessite encore quelques retouches donc je vous fais patienter sagement…

J'ai volontairement fait un petit clin d'œil à une autre série dans cette suite.

Il est léger, mais celui ou celle qui trouvera aura une petite surprise SQ… (D'ailleurs pour traiter au mieux ce petit cadeau, assurez-vous d'avoir un compte qu'on puisse en discuter en MP).

Que dire sinon hormis que je vous remercie de prendre part à cette aventure, ça me motive grandement sur ma lancée !

* * *

En réponse aux review précédentes :

\- **Serpentardecoeur :** Zelena sait comment se démarquer :)

\- **Guest :** Le mariage n'est pas à l'ordre du jour, mais ne dit-on pas que la patience est récompensée ? (Ou non ?)

\- **Lily :** Merci d'être fidèle à ton poste ! Tes commentaires sont toujours grandement appréciés !

\- **Math :** Ta première phrase m'a fait exploser de rire !

Je te remercie du compliment, mais Zelena va trainer encore un peu dans les parages avant que tu ne la tue…

\- **Serieslover44 :** Ça me fait plaisir de te voir toi aussi toujours présente ! Snow t'a visiblement marquée, mais…attend de voir Zelena dans ce chapitre :)

\- **Spooky358 :** Merci de suivre l'histoire ! J'espère que tu aimeras autant ce chapitre que le précédent !

* * *

 _ **I admit I'm in and out of my head**_

 _ **Je dois admettre que je suis hors de moi**_

 _ **Just hear me out**_

 _ **Ecoute simplement tout ce que j'ai à dire**_

 _ **Before you run away**_

 _ **Avant de t'enfuir**_

 _ **Cause I can't take this pain**_

 ** _Car je ne peux pas garder toute cette tristesse en moi_**

* * *

Regina était furibonde, furieuse qu'on s'introduise sans scrupule dans son intimité.

Les doigts halés demeuraient disposés sur le ventre plat de la blonde, comme signe de pure possessivité.

Le geste déstabilisait Emma, tant il lui rappelait l'omission qu'elle conservait précieusement.

Le doux toucher sur sa peau lui serait proscrit si la vérité éclatait.

 **\- La bienséance impose de frapper avant d'entrer !** rappela la mairesse, en indiquant la sortie à son aînée.

Zelena ricana, non gênée d'interrompre l'échange sensuel.

Elle adorait défier sa cadette, surtout pour récupérer l'estime d'Emma.

La rousse rêvait de s'accaparer les lèvres du shérif, même si cela incluait de stopper tous les moments amoureux du couple avec des excuses à la levée.

 **\- La porte n'était pas fermée à clef !** répondit la rouquine, sur un ton suscitant la provocation.

Les ongles de Regina s'encrèrent dans l'épiderme de la blonde, arrachant une grimace de douleur à la concernée.

La mairesse n'était pas sûre de résister au petit jeu malsain que lui insufflait Zelena.

La rousse n'arrêtait pas de la déstabiliser publiquement pour qu'une seconde gifle lui soit accordée.

Emma ne resterait jamais avec une personne violente et se retournerait donc vers son dernier appui constitué.

 **\- Tout comme ma penderie, je présume ?** lança Regina, qui faisait référence à son dressing vide et démuni.

Pour conserver l'harmonie qui la liait à Emma, Regina ne s'était pas disputé avec Zelena pour le vol de ses jolies robes.

Le silence de la brune avait eu pour conséquence l'extirpation de tous ses autres habits dans la matinée.

Zelena se déclarait innocente, mais Regina n'était pas dupe.

 **\- Tu vas m'en vouloir combien de temps au juste ?** demanda la rousse, qui s'était excusée pour ce qu'elle qualifiait de premier emprunt.

Emma implorait l'indulgence de sa compagne.

Selon la blonde, l'impulsivité et les bêtises engendrées n'étaient pas qu'un besoin matériel.

Zelena attendait simplement un peu de reconnaissance à l'encontre de sa cadette, un sentiment qui ne lui était pas accordé.

 **\- Je te haïrais jusqu'à ce que tes desserts pourrissent dans mon antre !** clama Regina, qui parlait maintenant des gâteaux confinés dans son frigidaire.

La brune s'afférait à éblouir sa conjointe avec la demande qu'elle désirait originale si bien qu'elle trouvait souvent des prétextes pour être seule.

Non seulement Zelena en profitait pour combler Emma, mais elle lui avait avoué ses soupçons concernant sa sœur et une liaison secrète qu'elle entretiendrait pour justifier ses absences répétitives.

 **\- Chérie, ça partait d'une bonne idée…** contra Emma, qui tenait à souligner la gentillesse de son amie.

Le panier garni était délicieux, concurrençant presque les chaussons aux pommes croustillants et parfaits.

Regina ne supportait pas sa rivale qui occupait une place de plus en plus grande dans le cœur de sa future fiancée, surtout que Zelena était incapable de cuisiner un plat sans le rater.

 **\- Qui les a faits pour toi ? Qui est ton larbin cette fois-ci ?!** quémanda la mairesse, qui insinuait que sa sœur manipulait une tierce personne pour obtenir les faveurs d'Emma, après Rumplestinskin.

Zelena fronça les sourcils, vexée par l'argument utilisé.

La jeune femme ne se laissa pas pourtant abattre, sortant de son sac à main un paquet emballé pour la magnifique blonde qui l'attirait.

 **\- Je voulais simplement te remercier pour l'aménagement !** s'exclama-t-elle, ne s'attardant pas sur les spéculations sans preuves de Regina.

Emma s'approcha, délaissant la prise qu'exerçait la mairesse sur ses hanches pour arrêter toute approche.

La brune était méfiante sur le contenu, mais l'enthousiasme de la blonde était trop grand pour la raisonner.

 **\- C'est trop gentil !** clama le shérif, en déballant le papier cachant le cadeau.

Emma était radieuse, heureuse de la bienveillance constante qu'on lui fournissait et qui se faisait rare avec Regina.

Non seulement la mairesse exprimait difficilement son attachement, mais les marques d'attention étaient pour les grandes occasions.

 **\- Contrairement à d'autres, ton investissement était vraiment remarquable !** souligna Zelena, tant les actions d'Emma avaient été bénéfiques et salvatrices pour la bâtisse.

Regina grimaça, le sarcasme qui lui était adressé augmentait son mépris envers son aînée.

La mairesse ne s'était pas impliquée dans la reconstruction simplement pour se protéger.

Regina avait souvent eu une confiance aveugle envers les membres de sa famille, une foi controversée qui lui avait attirée de nombres ennuis.

 **\- C'est le collier d'Ingrid…** s'extasia Emma, qui identifiait le flocon sculpté en argent.

Tout en attachant la chaine à son cou, les pensées du shérif dérivèrent vers quelques joyeux souvenirs, notamment de longues discussions autour d'un chocolat chaud avec Ingrid.

La blonde avait été un parent idéal avec l'adolescente têtue et impulsive qu'était Emma au départ.

 **\- Je tenais à ce que ça soit exceptionnel, tout comme ton implication l'était !** expliqua Zelena, qui flattait l'égo de celle qu'elle souhaitait conquérir.

Regina tapa du poing sur la table pour manifester son mécontentement, faisant sursauter Emma au passage.

Le bois s'effrita tellement que le shérif recula par peur que le meuble s'effondre sur ses jambes.

 **\- C'est bon ?! Tu as fini ton numéro de charme ?!** s'indigna Regina, excédée par toute la mièvrerie que diffusait sa sœur pour faire chavirer le cœur d'Emma.

Le shérif allait intervenir avant que Regina devienne incontrôlable, mais la mairesse déposa son index sur les lèvres de sa belle pour la faire taire.

Emma s'immisçait souvent au milieu des querelles pour séparer les deux sœurs.

Parfois, Regina abordait une expression faciale si similaire au titre qu'elle avait représenté que même la blonde semblait effrayée.

Cette Reine froide et meurtrière était toujours encrée en Regina.

Zelena avait l'avantage de savoir comment raviver cette face cachée que la mairesse tentait d'absoudre.

 **\- On peut te demander d'où il provient ?** interrogea la brune, intriguée par la provenance du bijou.

Quand Ingrid s'était évaporée en une nuée cristalline, Regina s'était personnellement déplacée pour consoler le shérif allant jusqu'à interrompre sa réunion pourtant très importante.

Elle se remémorait la première des actions qu'elle avait effectué une fois arrivée.

La mairesse avait instinctivement enlacé Emma qui pleurait tout en manifestant sa colère.

Ce rapprochement avait été le premier sans qu'une tierce personne ne lui ordonne et étrangement celui qui avait déclenché par la suite une série d'autres cajoleries.

La brune se rappelait avoir enlevé les débris tranchants et incrustés dans les paumes d'Emma tout en observant la pièce vide.

Tous les effets personnels d'Ingrid s'étaient volatilisés, hormis la robe restituée à Emma.

Aujourd'hui, il ne restait de cette scène que des cicatrices.

 **\- Tu accepterais une visite personnalisée de la ferme ?** s'enquit Zelena, qui esquivait soigneusement la remarque de sa cadette.

Emma avait terriblement envie d'inspecter le domicile tout neuf, dans lequel elle avait passé énormément d'heures pour tout arranger, à défaut de main d'œuvre.

Regina s'évertua pourtant à répliquer à la place de sa compagne.

La proposition de Zelena lui paraissait ambiguë, sous-entendant presque une proximité sexuelle.

 **\- Emma va être occupée ce soir !** rétorqua la brune, parée à n'importe quoi pour que sa soirée soit maintenue.

Regina planifiait sa demande depuis des mois et elle ne pouvait actuellement plus passer un jour de plus avec l'angélique blonde sans qu'elle ne soit sa femme aux yeux de tous.

Son vœu le plus cher était qu'Emma change son nom de famille pour le sien.

 **\- Même si ça prend quelques minutes ?** insista la rousse, qui ne voulait pas lâcher prise aussi facilement.

La parole était toujours proscrite pour l'intéressée qui s'agitait pourtant pour hausser la voix et donner son propre avis.

Emma détestait la manière d'agir de Regina, qu'on l'oblige à se soumettre pour une question de repas.

Après tout, il pouvait être légèrement retardé.

 **\- Ce sera pour demain !** trancha Regina, tout en éloignant le doigt collé sur la bouche pulpeuse de sa conjointe.

Le visage de Zelena s'était un peu décomposé devant la détermination ambiante, mais elle restait convaincue qu'Emma finirait par craquer si elle lui présentait le double de clés fabriquées à son encontre.

 **\- Tu es obligée d'être aussi désagréable ?!** s'écria la blonde, que l'on considérait presque comme un élément du décor.

Regina soupira, la critique la froissa d'avantage.

Elle faisait tout pour s'unir à Emma et ne récoltait que de la distance.

 **\- Je ne devrais rien dire alors qu'elle te drague sous mes yeux ?!** clama-t-elle, alors que Zelena savourait la déchéance de sa sœur.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel, réfutant comme à son habitude un attrait amoureux pour la rouquine.

La blonde attendait secrètement que Regina lui fasse sa demande depuis plusieurs mois, mais elle était de moins en moins sûre que cette option lui plaise si tout sujet de conversation virait à l'incompréhension.

Emma avait besoin de stabilité, non du regard cruel de la Reine.

 **\- Je ne supporte plus ces confrontations puériles entre vous deux !** expliqua celle-ci, qui devait souvent sélectionner un camp sous peine de séjourner sur le divan du salon.

Regina cherchait même activement le moyen de ramener Zelena à son monde d'origine pour qu'Emma n'ait aucun doute à répondre positivement à la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

 **\- Elle cherche à t'attendrir avec des bibelots !** déclara la mairesse, qui précisait que la rouquine se servait de sa faiblesse pour gâter Emma plus que de raison.

Emma respira bruyamment, sa température corporelle s'était à nouveau hautement élancée.

La moindre contrariété l'étouffait.

 **\- C'est bien plus qu'une vieille relique ! C'est un souvenir précieux !** renchérit le shérif, qui assimilait la phrase de sa compagne comme une insulte à la mémoire d'Ingrid.

La prochaine salve de Regina fut celle de trop.

La mairesse comptait se déchainer sur Zelena, mais dans la précipitation elle s'en prenait avec vigueur à la mauvaise personne.

 **\- On parle d'une femme qui te montait le bourrichon jusqu'à l'implosion !** hurla Regina, qui faisait référence au poste détruit par Emma grâce aux piques ardues d'Ingrid.

La mairesse allait continuer quand elle remarqua les larmes qui fourmillaient sur les pommettes de la blonde et les regrets qui l'assaillaient.

Regina allait s'excuser quand Emma quitta son bureau en courant.

La fuite était son meilleur allié et une valeur sûre.

 **\- On dirait que j'ai gagné la première manche, petite sœur !** conclu Zelena, en faisant apparaitre un écrin dans sa paume.

Regina était trop malheureuse pour réagir avant que la rousse s'éclipse.

La bague qu'elle avait achetée venait de lui être dérobée par sa sœur.

(...)

Zelena était contente d'avoir remportée la première bataille, mais elle était persuadée qu'il lui fallait plus d'éléments pour gagner la guerre qui l'opposait à Regina.

La rousse allait avoir besoin d'aide pour sa stratégie suivante.

Elle attrapa son téléphone portable et cliqua sur un nom dans le répertoire, remerciant intérieurement Emma de lui avoir inculqué la manière de s'en servir.

La douce sonnerie commença à biper, avant que le destinataire de l'appel décroche.

 **\- Tu as encore la plume d'Isaac ?**


End file.
